Paying A Compliment
by Tawariell
Summary: Meet Kurosaki Ichigo. A blunt, honest young man who never fails to deliver a compliment, no matter the person or situation. After all, his mother raised him right and everyone deserves a nice compliment once in a while, right? Then again, with the situations Ichigo always ends up in, maybe it would have been better to keep his mouth shut. A series of one-shots.
1. The Beginning

**Paying A Compliment**

The Beginning

* * *

Ichigo's mother had taught him many things: how to brush his teeth, to say please and thank you, to tie his shoelaces, dress himself, when to water the plants, how to read, how to hold his chopsticks. But in the grand scheme, these were minor. His mother had taught him something much more important. To always be honest, never cheat or steal, be polite and mind his manners, to offer a compliment upon first meetings, apologize when in the wrong and offer to make amends.

And Ichigo never forgot. He may have tweaked things as he grew up, but the most important ones remained the same. Be polite, honest, pay a compliment.

His mother's death made sure they were followed rigorously. It was his own way of honouring her memory. Those simple rules became so ingrained, he no longer had to think about them. He no longer noticed if what he said sounded blunt or presumptuous or if he overstepped boundaries. Then again, even if he did he wouldn't care. He would never apologize for being himself or speaking his mind. Nothing would ever change that.

Not even after being thrust into another life or, as the case may be, the afterlife.

* * *

_AN: This will be a series of one-shots, mostly humour with no pairings. I can't really do romance. I can do flirting. Probably. Updates will be sporadic, as the inspiration comes and goes._


	2. Tensa Zangetsu

** Paying A Compliment**

Tensa Zangetsu

* * *

He had hoped this day would never come. The day he would have to teach him the final technique, let him make the final sacrifice.

Tensa Zangetsu watched as Ichigo sank into the sea of despair, flailing around for a moment to orient himself then swim up towards the surface. He couldn't allow that. Ichigo had to see what had become of his inner world, the radical changes inside his soul. Tensa moved forward and grabbed one of his legs, dragging him down and tensing his arm to throw him into a building. He was pleasantly surprised when his wielder instantly pushed against the water with reiatsu, as if were just air and tore his leg free.

Ichigo turned to face him with an annoyed scowl, momentarily forgetting about his need for air as he opened his mouth to no doubt yell at him.

"What the hell, Zan-" he began, the expression on his face melting into surprise the second his eyes fell upon him. Tensa said nothing, waiting for his partner to draw his on conclusion.

Ichigo closed his mouth, looking at him with an intensity he reserved for battle. He then nodded to himself and took a few steps towards him, close enough to reach out and touch. Or stab. Not even he could be entirely sure. Thankfully, it was neither. Ichigo simply smiled warmly and said his name with the same fondness he had gotten used to during their usual conversations.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

The Zanpakuto nodded, approval plain to see in his blue eyes. He opened his mouth to begin their inevitable argument, but was derailed by Ichigo who once again managed to shock him into disbelieving silence.

"You're adorable."

Tensa refrained from face-palming as the smile on Ichigo's face grew, his happiness and sincerity plain to see. His joy only made him feel worse. He had no desire to be parted from his wielder, but he knew Ichigo would never be dissuaded by anything he could possibly say. So he allowed himself a brief moment of despair –whywhywhy- and steeled himself for what needed to be done.

It was hopeless, but Tensa Zangestu would fight until the end, until he could fight no more to protect Ichigo and his beautiful, warm smile. Tensa's smile.

Everything –everyone- else could burn for eternity.


	3. Ukitake Juushiro

**Paying A Compliment**

Ukitake Juushiro

* * *

Ichigo-kun said nothing throughout his explanation, just looking at him with warm brown eyes, a knowing glint shining in their depths. He suppressed a flinch at the bright flashes of gold glaring back at him as he held out the Shinigami Substitute badge, keeping his normal smile with practiced ease.

The young Shinigami looked on for a moment longer before reaching out and taking the the badge, trailing the tips of his fingers across his palm in a light caress, lips curling into a small smirk.

Juushiro refrained from raising an eyebrow at his boldness as the Substitute placed the wooden object in his kusode, mischievous eyes never leaving his face.

"How long has your hair been white?" ,he unexpectedly asked, taking him off-guard for a moment. He smiled.

"A long while, Ichigo-kun. How did you know?" The young man returned the smile, making his heart ache as the resemblance grew stronger than ever.

"Your eyebrows are black. Still, it suits you Ukitake-san. After all, snow can be as deadly as it is beautiful.

The captain suppressed a blush as he graciously accepted the sincere compliment with a tilt of his head and a small grin. He had heard that the boy was blunt and often inappropriately free with his thoughts, but experiencing it for himself was another matter entirely. Honestly, he found it refreshing.

"Thanks Ukitake-san. For your...explanation."

The pause between words was obvious, its meaning telling and Juushiro felt a flash of surprise. He was still taking the badge despite suspecting –maybe even knowing- its true purpose? Ichigo-kun was even more interesting than he had ever expected.

"No, Ichigo-kun. Thank you." For trusting me. For not making a scene. "You are always welcome at the 13th Division. Please consider paying a visit some day, we'll have some tea."

The Substitute Shinigami grinned and made a noise of agreement, turning around to enter the Senkaimon but pausing for a second after a single step. He seemed to be debating something. He eventually gave a small laugh, shaking his head and turned his head enough for him to see his playful smirk.

"It's a date." ,he winked and flew through the Gate with a quick burst of Shunpo, the Captain's amused laughter ringing out in the sunny courtyard.


	4. Zangetsu

**Paying A Compliment**

Zangetsu

* * *

"Where...am I?" his voice echoed in the strange world, blue as far as the eye could see. The place was familiar, as if he had dreamed about it a long time ago and only the feeling of deja-vu remained.

"Over here."

Ichigo startled at the sudden appearance of another being, instantly turning towards the low voice. Behind him, perched on a vertical pole was a man with dark brown hair with a rugged scruff and wide sunglasses, cloaked in black. If he squinted, he could see faint reddish smoke clinging to the edges of the trailing garment.

"Who...you..." he trailed off in sudden confusion. He did not remember this man, but his heart was calmed by his presence, telling him in its own way that this one was known to them. The cloaked man seemed as familiar to his senses as the weird blue surroundings were.

"Do I know you? Have we met before?"

"Of course we have. I have always been with you and no one knows me better than you. My name is Z****tsu."

Ichigo frowned. The came out a bit garbled. A nudging suspicion formed in his head. He looked around himself once again, the blue reflecting surface he was sitting on showing his form back perfectly. A passing thought whispered that the world looked like dozens of side-ways buildings. He looked back to the familiar man with a scrutinizing eye, searching for things he could not name.

"Always been with me? That doesn't really make any sense. Unless...Are you...me? The manifestation of my power? Is this my soul? "

Ichigo was graced with a pleased smile. It looked good on the old man, dispelling the depressing air around him. The teen smiled back.

"Very good Ichigo. Unfortunately we do not have time for further conversation. This world is crumbling."

As to prove him right, the surface Ichigo was sitting on suddenly turned vertical and he began to helplessly plummet to the ground. He still had enough presence of mind to keep from screaming and look towards the old man who was gracefully falling next to him. He did not look worried nor scared, so Ichigo forcefully calmed himself further.

"An explanation would be nice, old man. And please keep it nice and short. I get the nasty feeling I'm currently dying." He added with a sardonic grin, enjoying the raised eyebrow he was presented with.

"Very well. Kuchiki Byakuya destroyed only the Shinigami powers that you borrowed from Kuchiki Rukia. Yours are still intact, hidden here. As this world disintegrates, you will have a small window of opportunity in which to find them in one of these boxes or turn into a Hollow and die. "

Ichigo eyed the countless white cubes that began to fall everywhere with annoyance.

"Great. Just great. I-"

The cloaked man never got to hear the rest of his words as the ground split open beneath him and an entire ocean of water and cubes swallowed him.

"-hope Ishida will never ever know about this. I'll never hear the end of it." He finished and sighed to himself, before focusing his entire being on the world around him. In just a few moments he was instantly surrounded by ribbons of the brightest white, beautiful as only pure power could ever be. But he was looking for something else.

"Got you." Ichigo grinned and pulled at the eye-catching red ribbon with all his might, watching as the corresponding box flew towards him, instantly opening itself. And inside, the handle of a familiar sword, blade swallowed by a dark vortex of spirit energy. A voice came from behind him.

"Well done. You found me. "

The teen turned with a brilliant smile.

"Of course I did...Partner. It would be impossible to be so utterly deaf, blind and stupid as to not even remotely recognize what -who- you are. Did you ever doubt me?"

"Never." The old man smiled back proudly, a little shocked but mostly pleased to have finally been recognized. Ichigo continued.

"I was kinda hoping you were the wise old hermit part of me because I ne-" a sudden violent lurch of the world interrupted him once again and the Zanpakuto waved sharply at the sword handle.

"Hurry, Ichigo! Pull me out!"

He smirked. "No need to tell me twice. Just sit tight for a while, old man. I'll visit as soon as I can."

As Ichigo gripped and pulled, he felt a pulling sensation tearing at him in every direction and he barely heard the last whispers of the other part of him.

"The name is Zangetsu, Ichigo. Call upon me."


	5. Shihoin Yoruichi

**Paying A Compliment**

Shihoin Yoruichi

_Urahara Shoten_

* * *

Ichigo just continued to stare as the cat continued to talk, paying zero attention to the words coming out of its mouth. Words. Speaking. Cat. Plain English. His thoughts chased each-other all over the place, always coming back to the same thing. A talking cat.

"-saki-kun? Kurosaki-kun! "

Inoue's voice finally snapped him out of his incredulous trance, focusing his gaze on the others. They looked back at him with some concern –in Inoue 's case- and various levels of amusement and annoyance from the others. He cleared his throat.

"Right. Sorry." He turned back to the –talking!- cat and knelled next to it, making eye contact with its golden orbs.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to meet you..."

"Yoruichi." The cat helpfully provided.

"Yoruichi-san..." Ichigo frowned. "Wait. Isn't that a female name?" Why would a very obviously female name belong to a very obviously male voice? Confused, Ichigo threw propriety out the window -not that he usually cared about it in the first place- and gently grabbed the surprised feline under the front legs and revealed its belly for the world to see.

"A lady, then." He concluded, quickly letting go before he acquired some claw shaped scars. "With a man's voice. I am even more confused." He concluded to himself, faintly acknowledging Urahara's amused laughter.

"Don't think about it too much, boy. Your pretty little head might explode." The –female?- cat grumbled, not exactly pleased by the manhandling, but not looking to claw his face off, either.

Ichigo grunted to himself and looked it in the eye, releasing a resigned sigh.

"I'll just leave it be, then. Either way, you are still a gorgeous cat, Yoruichi-san. Your coat shines beautifully. "

It grinned at him. Somehow. "Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Ichigo. Keep the praises coming."

* * *

**Soul Society**

_Random Cave_

* * *

Ichigo stared as the smoke from the transformation technique dispersed, eyes blankly taking in the image before him while his brain went out for a smoke. He tried blinking, but the vision didn't change or disappear, so it probably wasn't the concussion talking. There still was a real woman in front of him where a cat used to be not a few moments ago. A very naked woman. A very beautiful naked woman who was smirking at him, enjoying his no doubt funny expression.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would do something despite mentally acknowledging that it wouldn't. So he wasn't surprised when the nude visage of Yoruichi –apparently, her real self- remained right in front of him. He just sighed, having given up long ago. Weird shit always happened to him. It was best to just go along with it.

Yoruichi was now grinning at him, pleased at having left him speechless. Almost. Ichigo mustered a weak smile.

"So you really are a lady after all, huh." Yoruichi pouted at his underwhelming reaction. She was hoping for blushing, stuttering and embarrassed yelling.

"Jeez, Ichigo. What's with that reaction? Where's the blushing and the swearing? If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't even a teenager." She paused, a devious smirk on her lips. "Or maybe your tastes lie in the other direction?"

He shook his head at the obvious baiting, not letting her screw with his mind again. As if the revelation of her real self didn't count for anything. Once was enough, thank you. Ichigo allowed his eyes to trail clinically over her form, in part to stroke her ego and in part to prove to her –not that he needed to, but still- that he did appreciate a beautiful body.

"Not really. It's just that I was right. You're a woman. A very striking woman, nonetheless. With lovely skin and bright golden eyes, just like how your cat form has a shiny coat and amber eyes." He gave her a moment to soak in the praise before strategically cutting her off from further smug comments. "Please put something on, Yoruichi-san. You'll catch a cold." How he managed to keep a straight face, Ichigo didn't know.

The former cat smirked, his strategy glaringly transparent to her but she still did as he asked, throwing on a black blouse which barely covered her thighs. "You know, based on your reaction I'd say this wasn't the first time you saw a woman naked. You're really not as innocent as you look, huh I-chi-go~?"

He turned his head to let her dress in relative privacy.

"Shut up. You have no room to talk, you flasher. I can't afford to freak out or I'll open my wounds and let all your hard work go to waste."

"Aww, such a considerate young man." She cooed. "And such way with words, too; complimenting me, insulting me and then being considerate all in one breath. It took me years to master that level of political savvyness."

Ichigo carefully shrugged, mindful of his wounds. "I'm just that awesome, I guess. Are you dressed yet?"

"Yup."

He turned to face her and immediately turned right back around after getting an eyeful. He really shouldn't have been surprised. It was his fault for trusting her in non-critical matters. Yoruichi just kept laughing at him.

_AN: Ichigo meets Yoruichi, part one and two._


End file.
